


Harry's older half brother

by emaz0225



Series: Patrick Potter - Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mpreg, Original Character(s), Other, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Patrick Jerome Potter Snape two years older than Harry and they share the same father's but Lily is his mother. He is the Prince Heir well Harry is the potters.





	Harry's older half brother

_**April 12th 1989** _

* * *

_**Today is my 11th birthday and I am at Father's House at Spinners end well Harry is at Dad's his mother passed away when he was a year old. I wake up and I have a shower and I brush my hair and I head to the kitchen and I see Father reading the paper and he has a cup of coffee. He looks up at me and says " Happy birthday Patrick." I thank him and I see a card from Dad on the table I open it and I see 2 letters II read Dad's first.** _

_Dear[Patrick](https://pin.it/fyewwx2w6ppb5q),_

_Happy 11th Birthday son I can't help being excited for your first year of Hogwarts. Just be careful your Father is a teacher there I don't want the youngest generation of Maurders to get caught now do we._

_Love your Dad._

**_I laugh my Dad loves pranks I get up and I head to my room and I sit on my bed. Father and Dad broke off there relationship when Lily passed away._ **

**_ Dear Blacky,  _ **

**_ Happy Birthday Blacky you are going to Hogwarts and you are gonna have so much fun and don't let your Father get to you and I just know you're gonna be a Slytherin.  _ **

**_ Love your Best Godfather,  _ **

**_ Paddfoot.  _ **

**_I roll my eyes at Sirius letter he loves me. He is my Godfather as is Lucius they fight on who is the best godfather._ **

**_I go into my cupboard and I get out my dress robes and I put them on my chair and I take out a Potions book and I get a little bored._ **

  ** _I go to the study and I take out my parchment and a Quill and I start writing a story about something._**

_Paisley Rose Isaac's_

_Born 1907 to Mr. Isaac's and Mrs. Isaac's in New York. 1917 New York: Paisley walked in her garden and saw her 16 year old brother Preston Rodger Issac's sitting on the bench he looks really sad so Paisley sits next to him and asks " What's wrong Preston ?" He looks at her and says " I have been drafted." I gasp and hug him we have been afraid are mom is deathly ill with consumption. She is at a sanitation house and Father has been seeing Miss. Payne from New Orleans she has pretty long blonde hair. I go to the house and I head up to my room and I pull out my diary and I write a entry._

_June 9th 1917, Today the sun is shining but my heart is full of sorrow. Mother is still terribley ill and father has Miss. Payne visiting and Preston has been drafted in the Army. Soon I will be alone pretty thank you for Princess to be my companion. Love, Paisley Rose Issac's._

_I close my diary and I hold onto my locket. I curl up in my bed and I cry because father is gonna forget all about us._

_June 11th 1917, Dreary is the way to explain today Preston had to leave to go to training. I put my hair in braids and I see father doing work as I sit in the library and I read Sherlock Holmes, my favorite author is Sir Arthur Conan he is brilliant at writing. I see Miss. Payne leave in a giant huff I look at father in question. He looks at me and says " Paisley you are the only girl in this house now." I nod and I continue to read my book hoping Preston will come home safe._

* * *

**_I finish my first chapter and I put in a pouch and I go to my room and I lay on my bed and sigh I have a hour to lunch and then Father will give me my birthday present because that was the time I was born. I go downstairs and dad hands me a box with a leather notebook and a Quill pen and I thank him and he kisses my head and says * I love you my little Prince." I kiss his cheek and I leave and I go outside and I think of what I am gonna do with this notebook and I write a little entry._**

_Hello My name is Patrick Jerome Potter Snape and I am 11 years old and I am looking forward to going to Hogwarts. This will be the journey and I look forward to writing it._

**_I close the notebook and I look at the sky and I look at the clouds and i think about my life and how Hogwarts is gonna be and if I make any new friends beside Fred and George ._ **


End file.
